1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to computer technologies, and more particularly to a media data playback system and replay method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
TV receivers, known as set-top boxes, manage the higher channel numbers not supported by TVs, descramble, decrypt, and decode channel signals into rich video content and other information such as a program guide. A digital set-top box may have a built-in hard drive for recording and playing back TV programs. This function is helpful in executing a demand to replay a particular portion of a video clip. Some set-top boxes may feature large hard drive capacity for recording more content. Depending on length of video content, however, it may be difficult to find and play a particular desired portion of the video.